


Here? Now?

by problematicuser69



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Couch Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post DMC5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicuser69/pseuds/problematicuser69
Summary: It was supposed to be a chill night spent watching some boring television, but with Dante and Vergil so close to each other, it couldn’t not escalate.





	Here? Now?

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on twitter [@dmcfuckytimes](https://twitter.com/dmcfuckytimes)

It was supposed to be a chill night spent watching some boring television, but with Dante and Vergil so close to each other, it couldn’t not escalate.

Like many other times, Dante’s the initiator; at first he wasn’t even thinking about it, arms closed around Vergil’s torso and his chin resting on the top of his twin’s head. Maybe he’s being a bit clingy, but since his brother’s back he has felt a very urgent need to be close to him – in the end, can you really blame him? He missed him for so long.

Vergil, weirdly enough, has been pliant with his needs, not even snarking at him for them. Maybe – and Dante’s pretty sure it’s true though he’s too afraid of ruining everything by speaking up – he needs this too, maybe even more than Dante. He spent so much time alone and broken in the demon world, but now that he’s back Dante will make sure that he feels loved again.

This is why Vergil’s comfortably resting his back against Dante’s chest, letting him embrace him without a word, silently enjoying the warm sensation of his body so close to his.

He shifts at some point, a content hum living his lips, and that’s what prompts Dante to consider the option of doing something more… fun. The soap opera they’re watching is boring anyways; it’s not like they’ll care if they miss any important plot details – he’s pretty confident in their ability to put the pieces back together from how predictable this shit it.

It begins with subtle massages of Vergil’s pecs – something that the other seems to appreciate well enough not to comment on it and let Dante keep going. It’s crazy how easily he relaxes under Dante’s touch, resting even more against his brother, and Dante’s not going to lie: seeing him like this does things to him, very nice things.

He licks his lips at the thought of what could happen later, but he focuses again on the task at hand: he wants to give Vergil as much pleasure as he can. He could consider it a gift; he’ll take care of his own needs later, for now he just wants to make Vergil relax even more.

After he feels like enough time has passed, he begins to slowly unbutton Vergil’s vest, and only now his twin speaks:

“Dante… here? Now?”

“Why not?”, Dante replies, giving a small bite at the base of Vergil’s neck, making him shiver, “It’s late. I doubt anyone would have a job for us at this time”

“The two women--”

“They know better than to disturb us”, Dante cuts him off, licking the already fainting marks he left. He would’ve added something, but it seems to be enough for Vergil, who relaxes again.

“Then get on with it”

“So demanding”

As if he wasn’t about to do exactly that.

As soon as he’s done unbuttoning Vergil’s vest – taking his sweet time to savour the sensation – Dante’s hands are immediately on his chest again, caressing the soft skin, squeezing when he feels like it. He can’t help but to smirk at the content sigh that leaves Vergil’s lips when he pinches his nipples, an action that he repeats, with more force this time, and all Dante can do is to revel in the soft noises Vergil begins to make as he gently twirls them around his fingers.

If it was for him, he’d spend the entirety of his life doing this. It feels good and it makes Vergil feel good as well, so that’s a win-win.

However, he can sense that Vergil’s growing restless – he can feel it in the way his body doubles over, trying to obtain more friction.

And to think that he was even having doubts before, but it’s fine: Dante will give him whatever he wants.

He’s pace is agonizingly slow as he finally lowers one hand down Vergil’s body, caressing it as he goes. When he squeezes, he can feel the bulge inside Vergil’s pants.

“Someone’s excited”, he purrs, his words echoing directly in Vergil’s ears, and Dante can’t help but to find the way his skin begins to redden cute.

“I hardly see how it could’ve been otherwise” Vergil manages to reply, though it’s obvious that it’s getting hard for him to still formulate such sentences. That’s good: it’s exactly what Dante wants.

He tightens his hold around Vergil’s bulge, making him shiver in anticipation.

“Dante…”. There’s something not quite human in his voice and Dante understands: he’s close to losing his patience.

He would’ve liked to drag this more, to make him beg for it – and maybe if he was lucky Vergil would’ve complied instead of stabbing him – but he promised himself that he would’ve given Vergil what he wants so he complies.

This time he moves quicker as he unbuttons Vergil’s pants and he immediately shoves one hand inside, taking Vergil’s cock and beginning to masturbate it without waiting for Vergil to say so.

Soon he can already feel the wetness of precum leaking from the slit, something that brings him immensurable joy. If Vergil feels good, then he feels good too.

Little moans have begun to leave Vergil’s lips, echoing in the silence of the room, and Dante can only appreciate how open his brother is during this moments; hearing his voice would be enough to make him come on the spot, and Dante doesn’t doubt not even for a second that it could easily happen now.

Vergil has become a deadweight against Dante, his body completely slumped on the couch, as if with every ounce of pleasure he gains, he loses his strength.

The more he lets go, the faster Dante goes, hand tight around Vergil’s cock, bringing him closer and closer to the climax.

He can feel Vergil shifting again, trying to spread his legs as much as he can with his pants still dangling around them, and Dante almost stops entirely just to look at the view. So breathtaking.

He carefully watches as Vergil’s abdomen tenses, his cock twitching in his hand and Dante knows he’s close.

_“C’mon, Vergil…”_

_“Come for me”_

Vergil’s entire body tenses and with a last moan, Vergil reaches the apex. Long spurts of come shoot out from the slit, getting his chest all white and wet – a view that makes Dante only feel harder in his pants.

After being completely dried out, Vergil slumps again against Dante, this time really out of energy. His eyes are closed and he’s panting frantically, trying to catch his breath.

Dante can feel his mouth water at this sole sight, but he doesn’t do anything about it; he embraces Vergil’s, keeping him close and laying small kisses on the top of his head, waiting for him to regain some modicum of sense of reality.


End file.
